


Fright Night

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean takes Seth to a haunted attractions park, much to the displeasure of Seth. Fluff ensues.





	Fright Night

“Dean, where are we going?” Seth asked from the passenger seat of the car he and Dean sat in. Outside the window, fall colored tree rushed by while Dean drove down the roads of Pennsylvania, the town the wrestlers were staying in. They had a few days before their next match and so far, the two and their friend Roman had pretty much relaxed the whole time.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll find out when we get there,” Dean told him for the third time since they got in the car.

Seth sighed and dropped his head against the passenger seat headrest, “You know I don’t like surprises,” Seth grumbled.

Dean chuckled, “You like surprises, you’re just too impatient for them,” he countered. 

Seth picked his head up to shoot his boyfriend a glare, “Whatever, same difference.”

Dean looked over at Seth, an amused smile playing on his lips, “Will you just relax? We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Seth tried. Dean ignored him and instead just turned up the volume of the radio. Seth sighed again and crossed his arms, his head turning so that he could watch the world pass by. After about ten or so minutes, Dean finally turned into what looked like their destination.

“We’re here. See, how bad was that?” he asked as he parked and shut the car off.

“Fine, but where exactly is  _ here _ ?” Seth asked. The two got out and started walking, Dean keeping silent and instead just taking Seth’s hand in his as they walked. Seth wanted to pull away, a teasing punishment for not giving him the answers he wanted, but Seth couldn’t find it in him to let go of Dean. Finally, a sign came into view that Seth read aloud: “Field of Screams? You’re kidding,” he said and looked at Dean.

“What, the big bad wrestler is afraid of haunted houses?” Dean teased as he continued their trek towards the entrance.

Seth scoffed, “I’m not scared, I just don’t like people jumping out and touching me,” he justified. Dean just chuckled some more and rolled his eyes. Seth was tough, everyone knew that, but he really was a scaredy-cat when it came to scary things. Dean recalled fondly how Seth hid his face in Dean’s chest while they watched The Ring. Dean made fun of Seth for the rest of the day, but of course, he didn’t mind since it meant Seth was so close to him.

“Just give this to me, okay? I promise I’ll keep you safe, Seth,” Dean told his boyfriend. The haunted park had a couple of attractions, some inside and some out. The two went through admissions and paid, then decided that they’d look around a bit before beginning their fright fest. 

Seth made his way towards what looked like concessions. On his way there, however, he didn’t see the man in scary make up that ran up and made a loud noise to get Seth’s attention. Seth jumped and fell into Dean, making Dean laugh. 

“Shut up,” Seth muttered as he continued to pull Dean towards the stand. He was suddenly extremely cold and was in need of hot chocolate. They ordered and got their stuff quickly, Dean having ordered some fresh cut fries for them to share and a hot chocolate of his own. 

They sat down and enjoyed their stuff and each other’s company, making small conversation before falling back into silence. They sat across from each other, Seth’s hand clasped loosely in Dean’s over the table. Seth liked the contact, he was always finding some way to touch Dean; on his leg when they sat down, his hand when they stood, wrapping his arms around his waist, whatever it took to get some form of contact. Seth smiled at Dean as he ate a fry.

“What?” Dean asked, fry still in his mouth.

Seth shook his head, “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Dean took a sip of his hot chocolate, “No, what?” he urged.

“It’s just, you. I just like looking at you,” Seth said, his heart swelling when he saw Dean’s cheeks flush under the light of the area.

“You’re not too bad to look at yourself,” Dean told Seth with a small smile on his lips. “You ready to get scared?” he asked after they shared a moment of just looking at each.

“I don’t know, I think we should just stay here and look at each other all night…” Seth attempted.

Dean shook his head and tsked, “Nope, you’re not getting out of this. Come on,” he said and got up. Once he disposed of their trash, Dean went around to Seth’s side of the table and offered him his hand, “I’ll keep you safe, I promise. I’ll never let anything happen to you,” he assured Seth. Seth sighed and took Dean’s hand and allowed the man to lead them. They ended up entering the line for something called Nocturnal Wasteland. As the line went down and their turn was coming up, Seth felt himself getting more nervous. He squeezed Dean’s hand a little harder and pulled himself to Dean.

Dean pulled Seth in to hug him, Seth’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder. Dean placed a kiss on Seth’s his temple, “You’re so funny,” Dean told him. Seth picked his head up and looked at Dean, puzzled, “You’re one of the toughest guys I know and you’re practically shaking like a leaf.”

Seth nervously laughed, “Let me be, I can’t explain it either.” Dean shuffled them up some more as the line got shorter. They stayed silent for a bit, Dean holding Seth in his arms while they waited. Finally, they were up and Seth clutched to Dean’s hand like his life depended on it. A staff member ran through the rules of the attraction and then allowed them, another couple, and three friends in as a group to move along the line. Dean and Seth set out first into the attraction. It was like a junkyard meets deep, very deep hillbillly.

Dean scoffed, “Think this is where the rest of the Wyatt Family lives?” he asked. Seth laughed at Dean’s lighthearted joke but kept his eyes peeled for anyone waiting to scare them. There was loud banging off in the distance and a girl screamed. Seth just groaned and held on tighter to Dean’s hand. 

The first bit wasn’t bad. Seth jumped at almost everything that came his way, which of course made Dean chuckle and run his thumb over the back of Seth’s hand in reassurance. The girl behind them screamed at something that came out at her, which caused Seth to turn his attention to her. While he did, though, a person jumped out at his side, making Seth let out a yelp and crush into Dean’s side. Seth sighed and demanded his feet to move faster, refusing to shut down in fear. He was tempted to, of course, but he kept moving. Thing after thing scared Seth, making him jump or yelp in surprise. Dean’s hand might actually be broken by the end of the night.

“Never again,” Seth said to himself, “Neeeever doing this again.”

Dean just laughed, “I think we’re almost done,” he assured Seth and kept moving. 

He was right, after a bit more of walking, Seth could see the exit. It was so close he could taste it. He put a little pep in his step, determined to be rid of the Wyatt-like haunted attraction and pulled Dean with him. In his rush, Dean tripped over something and stumbled, making him laugh at Seth’s enthusiasm. His laughing stopped, however, when a figure came out behind him and scared him.

“Holy shit!” Dean yelled out the curse, all his toughness flying out the window. Now it was Seth’s turn to laugh; finally, something had scared Dean. Dean just glared at Seth and followed the architect out of the attraction. 

“Justice is sweet,” Seth said once they were clear of the place, “The look on your face? Worth it,” Seth laughed. Dean was still trying to slow his breathing but instead felt his heartbeat pick up as he watched Seth laugh. God, he loved that face, that smile, that laugh, the way Seth’s eyes lit up when he laughed. 

Seth saw him looking at him, “What? What’s wrong,” he jumped and turned around, “Is something behind me?” he asked panicked.

Dean just laughed and pulled Seth to him, “Nothing, I just really love you.”

Seth smiled and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips, “I love you too.”

Dean broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Seth’s, “Let’s go home. I’ve had enough fright for one night.”


End file.
